The present invention is directed to a beam deflector for deflecting a beam of emitted energy in response to the movement of a universally movable control rod. More particularly the system can be used for controlling a laser beam used in surgical procedures.
Laser beams are being used more and more in surgical procedures. When using laser beams with endoscopes, for example, it is necessary to provide a device which will on the one hand couple the laser beam to the endoscope and at the same time provide control over the laser beam so that the beam can be accurately directed through an operating channel of an endoscope or operative cannula to the operating site spaced away from the distal end of the endoscope. Various types of mechanical systems are now in use but improvements are always being sought with respect to the ease and precision by which such systems may be conveniently manipulated by the surgeon during the performance of a delicate surgical procedure.